Alone: Organization XIII Trials
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: While listening to one of Xemnas's rants, Saix interjects, and finds himself cast aside, and replaced by the Schemer. XemSai, Zemyx/XigDem. others! SECOND PART UP!
1. Alone

**

* * *

**

As always, I do not own the characters. They belong to Square-Enix/Disney. I only own the plot. ENJOY :D

* * *

XemSai-- "Alone"

"We have no emotions," Xemnas drawled, eyes transfixed upon his most-belovéd heartmoon. His arms reached toward it, as if trying to reach into the heavens and pull it closer, just to be near so many precious hearts, the final ingredient for the formula of existence. "And yet…. They insist upon these… sexual…" The next work seemed sour, almost poisonous to the Superior's tongue, "relationships."

At last, the stoical leader turned, dropping his arms to his sides, and came face-to-face with his ever-faithful second-in-command. Now, Saïx had always listened to his Superior's rambles—Even Ais had been one to listen when his friends wished to vent. "I do not entirely understand their motives," he replied. But he knew enough.

Xemnas nodded once and positioned himself so that he could see both Saïx and Kingdom Hearts, illuminating the far side of his dark skinned face. "So much… fake… unfeeling… 'love' rules this castle. If I possessed a heart I would be thoroughly sickened by it all."

"Sir," the Luna Diviner interjected, "if we all possessed hearts, we wouldn't be here, there wouldn't be any of these relationships, and we wouldn't be standing here discussing them." He nearly smiled when Xemnas's eyes flashed and an amused smirk made its way across the Superior's face.

"Indeed," The silver-haired man agreed. "VII, tell me something." He turned fully toward the Diviner; an almost quizzical look crossed his features. "Even with all the peer pressure exerted upon you, you have yet to have joined in a relationship with another member. Why?"

Saïx nearly froze, but remained calm and emotionless. "We have no emotions, and none of the others catch my attention." Lie. One did, and Saïx couldn't bring himself to say it.

Another nod. "I see. You do, indeed, have a strong will." Xemnas's praise always seemed to make Saïx "happy" no matter what his fragmented emotions were telling him he should be. It had always confused him. Saïx looked past his superior as he turned his back yet again toward him, to Kingdom Hearts.

Saïx wished Xemnas would look at him, with those burning amber eyes, the way he did the heartmoon, longingly, obsessively. He looked to his hands, gloved in those uniformic black gloves, trembling nearly unnoticeably with anxiety. Saïx wanted to tell Xemnas quite badly.

"One would think," The silver haired man began, keeping his eyes the heavens above, "with me, being superior, the boss, and most powerful Nobody, most of the others would be on their knees begging for me…" His arms hung limply at his sides—Saïx could have easily imagined himself standing behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, whispering quietly in his ear. Xemnas's next sentence grabbed Saïx roughly out of his dream and into the real world. "And yet I am alone..."

"You are _not_."

The ever-stoic leader whipped around, eyes blazing as if an act of defiance had been played out before him, "What was that, VII?" he nearly hissed. Shocked, the Diviner stepped back, golden eyes widened.

"I said 'you are not' sir."

"Oh, inow/i you decide to call me 'sir'?" From what Saïx could see, multiple fragmented emotions flashed across those eyes, burning into him.

Keeping his eyes locked onto his superior's golden glare, "Xemnas, sir, I didn't mean--!"

"Be silent, VII." Xemnas ordered, promptly, and Saïx obeyed. "You do know the consequences of speaking out of turn, I presume?" The Luna Diviner nodded, quite aware of them; he himself normally carried out the punishments of those who spoke out of turn toward their superior. "Then why do you insist on doing so?"

"Superior, I do not mean to speak out of place," Saïx began, "But you truly are not alone, sir."

The expression on Number I's face didn't falter; it remained almost fixed, stone-like, that angered glare of his. He said one thing—and one thing alone—that sent Saïx's world crashing:

"Get out of my sight."

Over the next few days, Saïx guessed Xemnas was still pissed at him, seeing as he hadn't been called to his office to discuss things about the Organization or just to stare at the Heartmoon in the Alter of Naught. To him, this was probably not a good thing—seeing as Nobodies aren't supposed to feel emotions to begin with, but then, how would Xemnas still be upset with him?

Three days after he had last spoken to his Superior, Saïx departed from his room in Proof of Existence. He made his way to the kitchen, having not taken a portal for a strange need to get exercise, seeing as he hadn't really left his room in days. Loud voices drifted to his pointed ears as he neared his destination; great, Axel and Demyx were getting snacks.

"So, did Zexy tell you—? Ew, man, I can't believe you use that much _mustard_!" Demyx grimaced, eyeballing Axel's sandwich, currently dripping with the yellowy goodness.

Axel grinned when Saïx entered the room. "Yeah, I have to use this much. And Yeah, ickle Zexy _did_ tell me that Xemnas's lapdog got the boot and was replaced." VII paused, and looked at his subordinates; he knew Axel was laughing at him; no one else would be described as 'Xemnas's lapdog' but him. Axel turned, pretending to have just suddenly notice the Diviner in the kitchen. "Hey, Moony!" The look on the Flurry of Dancing Flames's face was utterly and completely mocking of his non-being.

Demyx, on the other hand, was giving Saïx a frown, like he didn't like what had happened. Saïx didn't like the fact that apparently he had been stripped of his second-in-command title and wasn't even aware of it—unless these two were bluffing, but Demyx couldn't lie to save his life. He felt hurt—yes, that word can be used here, since the fragmented emotions were still there and quite lively—especially that Xemnas would get so worked up over what Saïx thought to be true—Xemnas had him, even if he was too stubborn to notice it.

From the kitchen, VII made his way to the library—possibly the most popular place in the entire castle amongst Nobodies—and found The Savage Nymph and Graceful Assassin lounging on the couches, noses buried in books. Larxene, of course, was reading that wretched Marquis de Sade book. Marluxia was reading some oversized book, probably concealing a porno magazine behind it. Like it fooled anyone.

Neither regarded Saïx was he walked past them, glancing almost uncertainly out of the oversized arched window, at Kingdom Hearts. He felt a pang of an almost foreign emotional shard, even though he was unsure if Xemnas had, indeed, kicked him from his place. He needed proof.

He disappeared through a corridor of darkness to the Alter of Naught, where he was sure Xemnas was.

Saïx appeared before Xemnas, who turned away from Kingdom Hearts when he heard the portal open. Xemnas showed to signs of anything good; in fact, it seemed he narrowed his eyes at the sigh of his subordinate. Number I turned his back on VII, as the golden-eyed berserker noticed another Nobody in the room—VI. Zexion had paused to look at him, no expression crossed the younger Nobody's face, except for perhaps the lightest of smirks that passed over the lips of the Schemer.

Saïx left the Alter of Naught, and wasn't seen again for at least two weeks.

* * *

It was Demyx who found him first, since he seemed concerned enough to check on the Diviner, since IX was normally concerned for his fellow Organization members. Saïx was curled up on his bed, staring blankly at his wall, and for the first time, with his back to his beloved Kingdom Hearts, on _purpose_.

"Saïx?" Demyx inquired, stepping into the berserker's domain. He proceeded to the bed cautiously, unsure if his sudden presence would send him into berserk mode. His only response was a huff from the azure-haired Nobody. The blonde frowned, and walked along side the bed, plopping down right in front of where Saïx lay brooding. Golden eyes watched him, blankly yet expectant. "Are you okay?"

The Luna Diviner snorted, almost negatively. Demyx's frown didn't falter. "I hate this," The Nocturne confessed, his gaze falling downward. "Zexy's spending most of his time with Xemnas…" Saïx watched him, trying to keep his expression emotionless. "He… He stopped spending time with me!" IX suddenly looked up; his eyes gave plenty of the emotions that they weren't supposed to be able to feel away—sadness, loneliness, depression… A mirror of how Saïx was 'feeling.'

"Is he worth it, Demyx?" Finally, he spoke. Yet he still refused to let these emotions be shown. He pushed himself off the bed, for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Is _Xemnas_ worth it?" Demyx countered. Saïx visibly flinched. "Oh! I'm sorr—!"

"Its fine," Saïx replied, getting off the bed and making his way to his bathroom. Demyx got to his feet and followed the Diviner with his aqua eyes. VII looked in the mirror at his reflection—he was pale, from lack of food, and his eyes had bags from his lack of sleep. He frowned.

"So what's the plan?" Demyx asked, now standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Plan?"

"Yeah. The plan where we get you your spot back with Xemnas and Zexy comes back to spend time with me!"

"You're being too optimistic. It would be a lot more difficult than that." Saïx gritted his teeth, staring at his reflection He felt disgusted at himself.

"I know that," Demyx leaned against the doorframe, looking at the mirror and Saïx's reflection. "Its not healthy for you to be like this… Or me, for that matter."

The Diviner paused, and finally took in Demyx's appearance: his hair that was normally gelled up was drooping, as if IX thought he needn't impress anyone, his eyes had a glint in them of sadness that was foreign to Saïx; they also looked red, like he had been crying.

He was right. The sudden change in positions wasn't good for either of them. But what could they do?

* * *

Weeks passed, as Saïx and Demyx thought up ways to return things to normal. None of them would do anything. Much to the Nocturne's dismay, Zexion hadn't even been acknowledging him. VII felt sorry for him; and wanted to pound sense into the Schemer's head. Wasn't he supposed to smart, and know that you can't let power go to your head?

Zexion stood in the kitchen, attempting to make coffee for his Superior. Lately, Xemnas had been displeased with it. Zexion knew how to make tea, not coffee. He frowned, picking up a familiar scent of someone walking into the room.

"You're doing it wrong," Saïx couldn't help but tell him, "He likes it black, with sugar; no cream or anything," He saw Zexion nod and make the coffee as instructed, before scurrying off without as much as a 'Thank you.'

"Ungrateful, egotistical, prideful suck-up," He muttered under his breath. Now, he was finding it hard to believe that the two of them had actually been considered friends at one point in time. The Luna Diviner wouldn't dare tell Demyx of this; he didn't need the usually happy eighteen year-old being depressed. Not gonna happen.

"It's nice to see you up and about, Saïx," He hadn't heard Roxas walk in. "I heard what happened from Axel; he wasn't too nice about it." The azure haired VII turned to the younger blonde boy, who wore a slightly sympathetic smile. "I don't agree with what's happened. Xemnas is being stupid and Zexion's starting to be a complete snob. I saw him down the hallway and I got not reply to my greeting." The Key of Destiny frowned; he must have thought Zexion's ego was being inflated with his promotion as well. The youngest member held something out to Saïx. "Xemnas told me to give you these." It was a manila envelope, mostly likely containing mission specs. "He said you can bring one other member."

"Thank you," The Diviner replied. He was trying to keep his fragmented emotions in check, and let out a faint smile. At least Roxas was still respectable.

With another sympathetic smile, Roxas turned toward the door, "Be careful," he said, and walked out.

Saïx returned to his room with a snack; Demyx was sprawled across his bed, looking bored but perked up slightly when he Diviner walked in. VII tossed a bag of chips to the bottomless pit of a stomach Nocturne.

"Mission specs?" Demyx inquired, ripping open the bag as Saïx sat in his armchair, opening the envelope. He slid off the bed, bag of crunchy goodness still in hand. He was eating them slowly.

"Yes, and by the looks of it," He had slid the papers from their holder, "it's a pretty nasty mission; hardest level. I'm allowed to bring someone though." He saw the Nocturne's eyes almost twinkle at the thought of a high level mission.

"Me?" He questioned but then probably remembered he's never been on one so deadly and frowned.

"No, I wouldn't put you in that much danger," Mentally frowning, Saïx heard Demyx give a sigh of relief. IX returned to the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"If not me, then who, Saï?"

"Marluxia," Unlike most of the members of the Organization XIII, the Graceful Assassin still showed respect for him. Although Saïx did not trust him, Marluxia was a fierce and powerful fighter. He would be helpful on this mission.

After consulting Marluxia and briefing him on the mission, they departed, leaving Demyx behind.

* * *

The Melodious Nocturne wandered the halls of the Castle That Never Was, wondering what, in Saïx's absence, he should do. He was just thinking of going to Atlantica when he saw Zexion coming down the hallway toward him. He swallowed hard.

"Hey, Zexy," He chirped, hoping for a reply. Zexion didn't even look up, and walked past him. A frown was becoming scarily familiar to Demyx. He watched as the Cloaked Schemer kept walking and turned a corner, before muttering. "Am I not good enough anymore, now that you're so high and mighty?"

The next day, Saïx hadn't returned. Demyx felt worried a bit, but knew the deadly missions could take days—in one instance, weeks—to complete. Fortunately, Axel was out on a mission too, leaving Roxas with time to spend with him. Roxas was told of IX's previous encounter of VI.

"I can't believe how moronic people here are," Roxas muttered, a glare forming in his icy eyes. They were outside in the darkened city, trudging along through the constant rain, fighting off the occasional Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless that would appear. "I should knock some sense into him." XIII offered.

"No, but thanks, Rox," Demyx answered, sullenly. "If he cares enough he'll come around."

The younger blonde turned his gaze to him. "Dem, I know it's like you to be all optimistic and crap like that," He said, in that serious tone of his, "With the way things are going, Zexion will never understand how much he's hurting you. You should learn no one is worth waiting for like this." Demyx bowed his head, and leaned his skinny body against the abandoned building behind him, giving Roxas way to destroy two Neoshadows that had appeared.

"I-I know," Demyx replied. He sighed heavily, trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. "But I was trying to get him to like me since I joined… Then, when I finally had him… this happened…" There was a lump in his throat that didn't seem to want to go away.

Roxas's grip tightening on his twin Keyblades as he glared into the darkness with his cold eyes; if there was one thing he couldn't stand… it was when one of his friends was upset. "Let's go to Atlantica," He offered.

Demyx nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek and fell to the ground, mixed with the gloomy rain of the world they occupied.

* * *

Another day passed with no sign of Saïx; after yesterday, Demyx had tried to avoid seeing Zexion. It was working so far. An almost depressive air hung around the Nocturne; it was strange for any one in the Organization to see him in this state. They were used to happy Demyx, trotting along with his sitar in hand playing songs until they would throw lamps at him… not depressed Demyx that sulked through the castle's various hallways.

Axel had returned, so no Roxas is sight. Larxene had had one of her tender moments, and asked about how Demyx was, confused over his depression. She was also bored with no Marluxia to talk to. Luxord had offered a round of Go Fish with him and Xigbar to cheer him up; Demyx politely declined. Xaldin and Lexaeus were sparring; Vexen was taking advantage of no Marluxia and getting plenty of his back-up work finished.

Demyx didn't notice Zexion coming down the hallway toward him until he was ten feet away. The Nocturne decided to see if he got a reply this time, "Hey," he said. He was too depressed to even try to form 'Zexy.' Zexion pushed past him again, and Demyx felt his lid blow sky-high. "Okay. Fine. I get it, _Zexion_." The Nocturne almost hissed at him. "Now that you've been promoted, I'm not _good_ enough anymore." IX knew he was glaring at the back of Zexion's head. He didn't care. He snarled the most hateful thing he could come up with, hoping it drove a dagger into the Schemer's nonexistent heart. "I hate you."

With that, he disappeared through a portal, tears forming in the docks of his eyes. He didn't see VI stop cold in his tracks, and turn wide-eyed to look at him, mouth agape. But Demyx had already left.

* * *

Zexion stood quietly with Xemnas, listening to his rant about how Kingdom Hearts was going to be completed and how they would regain their hearts. Of course, Zexion wasn't paying attention, his thoughts kept straying to Demyx and the words he had growled out. Every time he thought about it, guilt, sadness, even anger at himself would course through his veins. It was driving him crazy, the regret. His small hands curled into fists at his sides; why did he have to be so stupid? He needed to get out of this. NOW.

"Xemnas," He spoke, cutting off his Superior mid-speech. "I-I can't do this. I have to step down," Xemnas's amber stare barred onto him, awaiting an explanation. "I don't belong here; Saïx does. He's been helping me get everything right—he's more suited than I am…"

Before Xemnas could reply, a high voice sounded. "Superior!"

Larxene appeared before them. "Saïx and Marluxia have returned. Saïx is in critical condition. Vexen requests your presence." She then left, presumably worried about Marluxia, whose condition hadn't been stated.

In the lab, Vexen was trying to contain the heavy bleeding from VII's side. He was dangerously close to fading, and was trying to stay conscious. Vexen was wrapping his torso, earning growls and curses from the Diviner the entire time. Marluxia stood a few feet behind Vexen, eyes glued to the blonde scientist; Marluxia was in better condition, with cuts and bruises, only his arm was still bleeding sufficiently.

Larxene reappeared and started to work on Marluxia's cuts; she had been forced to be Vexen's assistant after failing her previous mission. The Assassin briefly gave her a look of gratitude, and returned his eyes to the Chilly Academic.

Demyx stood a bit off from Saïx, but kept sending him worried glances as Xigbar tried to keep the Nocturne from freaking out. II held him closely, whispering quietly to him that Saïx would be fine, hoping it to be true. It was hard to be sure, with the way Saïx had been gushing out blood. Demyx was clinging to him when Xemnas and Zexion appeared through a portal.

Zexion frowned and tried not to look at them. He faintly heard Saïx say something before Vexen telling him to sleep. He watched Saïx close his eyes and was out like a light. Before he would talk to Demyx, Zexion decided, he would clear things up between Saïx and Xemnas.

"Xemnas," The Cloaked Schemer turned to him, well aware of everyone in the room. "There's more than more reason Saïx is more suited to be Second-In-Command than I am…" All eyes looked to him, Demyx too; even Larxene looked up from her work, interestedly. "One is, he knows what he's doing the entire time. The second, Superior, I'm sure the reason you two got into a fight, was that he loves you and ithat's/i why he said you weren't alone!" Zexion sucked in a breath. He allowed himself to glance over at Demyx, who he could tell wore a slight smiled as he snuggled into Xigbar's chest. He frowned.

The Superior allowed himself a few moments to let what Zexion tell him sink in. His amber gaze went to the sleeping Saïx, an emotion falling heavily on his shoulders. Guilt. That high leveled mission was supposed to send Saïx to his end… He walked to where Saïx lay sleeping, mentally kicking himself. How could he be so DENSE? Xemnas pulled a chair over and sat at Saïx's side, where he intended to be when the Luna Diviner finally woke up.

Zexion's gaze didn't leave Demyx. Zexion knew, if there was the smallest change he'd ever get Demyx to love him again, he would have to do some serious ass kissing. He watched Xigbar lean down and give Demyx a peck on the lips. Jealousy coursed through his veins when he saw Demyx return the kiss, a smile starting to spread across his lips. Or perhaps Zexion had lost him for good?

Many uncertain hours passed in Vexen's lab. Every few seconds, Xemnas would glance at his unconscious Diviner. Deep down, he hoped Saïx would forgive him for being such an intolerable fool. He took Saïx's black gloved hand in his, holding it just to comfort himself and hopefully to send a message to him to wake up. He needed him to wake up.

As if on cue, the Luna Diviner stirred, and slowly his golden eyes opened. He groaned in pain and as his vision cleared he noticed someone sitting by his side, his hand in their grip. He turned his head, and his orbs fell on Xemnas, who was looking straight at him.

"How are you feeling?" Xemnas didn't drop his hand; did something happen while he was asleep or did Saïx actually fade? By the pain, he could tell he hadn't faded.

"Shitty," was his response. He noticed Xemnas smiled at him. He attempted to sit up, but pain shot through his entire body and he was forced back down.

"You shouldn't have done that… You need to be careful, Saix." Concern was written across I's face. Saïx must have looked confused because Xemnas said, "I had a talk with Zexion; he informed of some things I have missed about you… The reason we argued that day…" Saïx felt his face heat up and Xemnas chuckled at him. "Yes, _that_ reason." Xemnas stood up from his chair and leaned down, to plant a kiss on Saïx's lips, meaning he accepted his love.

**Okay, and I know I left it off with Demyx's heart in limbo, almost. A sequal may follow, depending on reviews and how many people ask.**

**'kay?**


	2. Demyx's Decision

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter hasn't been uploaded on here! Its been up on my deviantart account for the longest time and I only remembered that I HAD a fanfic dot net account recently. Heh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi guys! You're all looking lively! It's me, Demyx, the greatest musician ever to become a Nobody! As you know, a short time ago, Zexion had been promoted to Second-In-Command cause Saïx and Xemnas had… I dunno, does it even qualify as a fight? Well, whatever happened, me and Saïx were cast aside for a while and Zexion was being an assmunch and wouldn't talk to me. I guess he thought he was too 'high and mighty' for me, Number _IX_. But yeah. And since you've waited patiently, I now introduce the story where I choose the awesomer: Zexion or Xigbar? Who knows. Hell, I don't even know…

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was crouched in front of the fridge, rummaging through its contents for something good to eat. I pushed past the aged jar of spicy pickles—ew, I could see the mold, it was disgusting—and pulled out my beloved stash of chocolate chip cookies that I cleverly hide behind Roxas's gallon of milk. (I don't blame the kid for drinking milk, and I have to admit I've been sneaking some of it.) I hugged the Ziploc bag of cookies to my chest just as a shadow came over me. I slowly looked up, my disheveled bangs falling up (down?) over the top of my head as I noticed Xigbar was looking down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, kid," He greeted. He then noticed my cookies. "So _that's_ where ya been hidin' 'em. Smart. No one would ever look behind the milk in the back." I grinned, despite my need for a new cookie hiding place. "Hopefully whatever you put back will still be there tomorrow."

"Xigbar, you _touch_ my stash and you'll wake up in the pool." I promised. No one touches my happy food, no one! If I don't have my cookies I'll freak. Like the one time I almost killed Axel, but he's a prick anyway. Xigbar smirked at me, patted my head, and back off so I could get up and close the refrigerator door. Once the door was shut, I turned toward him. He was leaning casually against the counter, golden eye on me. "Whaat?" I whined. He wasn't gonna get my cookies.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to jump you for your cookies?" Yes. "'Cause I'm not, little dude." I open the Ziploc bag, and slowly pull out a cookie, eyeing him wearily. I knew I was only playing a game, but hey, it's me. I love games (except strip poker with Luxord cause I always lose and then I have to mug him the next day for my stuff back). I turned slightly away from the Freeshooter in almost the most immature way possible and munched on one of my favorite foods. It was amazing how I could eat anything, anytime, 'cause I had an endless abyss of a stomach, and not gain a single pound.

A chuckle came from Xigbar. "Dem."

I turned to him, and said, with a mouthful of cookie, "What?" He strode over to me, a smile creeping across his scarred features. From behind, he snaked his arms around my waist and planted a kiss to my neck. I shivered at the sudden warmth.

He kissed my neck for another few moments, before whispering in my ear, "Maybe we should go… somewhere more private." I jumped when he moved his hand to my ass. I knew Xigbar was a pervert but I didn't think _this_ much. I didn't mind it to an extent. Zexion hadn't pushed for things like sex, he let things flow naturally. _Zexion…_ I thought, as I declined my boyfriend's offer, _I can't be thinking of him… I've moved on…_

His smile didn't falter as he released me. Xigbar knew well enough to never cross my boundaries. I was glad for that and smiled in return. Now… to find a new cookie hiding spot.

Later on—my new hiding place was in the mini fridge in my room, since its only me and Xigbar in there anyway and he knows not to touch them—I found myself in the library, in search of manga. I loved my manga stash in the back, over like 150 volumes that I like pick up when I occasionally accompany Xaldin or Larxene out shopping. (Larxene was one time, she wouldn't let me go again and then laughed in my face. Of course, by that time I was pinned to the wall by her kunai knives and couldn't move… but that's another story.) Zexion—back when we were 'happily' together—had so graciously put then in alphabetical order by series for me, since I'd never take the time to do that myself.

I ran my gloved finger over the spine on the "D" group, slowly coming to a stop on _Death Note Volume 1_. I hadn't read that in a while. I slipped it out of its slot and tucked it under my arm, turning from the wooden bookcase. Our Library was a huge place, almost like a labyrinth. I didn't normally like it that way, but we did have like books on everything. (Although the books on the Keyblade Bearer, Sora, are kept in a place where Roxas wouldn't be able to find them… I think its kinda mean…)

"It was… left, left, right, straight, left to get out… right?" I muttered incoherently to myself as I neared the first left into the tome maze. I know I could just portal, but really, what's the fun in portaling everywhere I want to go? Nothing! I half smiled, rounding the first left and colliding head-on with someone shorter than me.

It took me a few seconds to realize that whoever I'd run into had fallen backwards onto the floor. I blinked and looked down, finding the Cloaked Schemer pushing himself off the ground and looking up at me, as if he didn't expect me to be rounding that corner. I forced a smile, and held my hand out to the shorter man. "Here," I said, as he blinked up at me, looking shocked that I would offer to help him up.

Zexion took my hand and I pulled him skinny non-existant being off the floor. "Thank you…" He said, almost uncertainly. His voice sounded kind of stuffy. Perhaps he was getting a cold and that's why he hadn't sensed me. He moved to the side, giving me way to pass. He was looking away from me; his shoulders rose and fell in an unmistakable sigh.

"No problem," Since he didn't say my name I didn't reply with his. It was that simple. I took a last look at the emo-haired Nobody, my forced smile faltering as I brushed past him, making my way to the next left.

"Demyx, wait," I whipped around fast enough for my un-gelled bangs to defy gravity. The look on his face seemed restless, like something terrible had been bothering him. It should, considering the hell I went through… He sighed, his slate coloured eyes closed and when they opened they were on me.

"What?" I asked, my aqua eyes looking down upon him.

"Is it true…? What you said…" A depressing frown crossed the Schemer's face. "Do you really hate me?"

I was taken aback by the question. I blinked rapidly for a few seconds, my mind almost overwhelmed. His shoulders slumped slightly, as he turned away from me because of my lack of response.

"I'm sorry I bothered you," He said, his voice painfully stoic, but I could still pick up sadness in his tone. He was heading the way I had come.

I sucked in a breath. "No, I don't hate you," I called after him, and he stopped mid-step, turning halfway toward me hesitantly. That's when I got a good look at his eyes: they were red. I blinked. Zexion wouldn't… would he? Perhaps he wasn't catching a cold, after all.

The faintest of smiles crossed his face. It would easy to tell it forced. "That's… all I wanted to know," He turned from me and continued on to his desired section of books. I sighed heavily when I thought he was out of earshot. I hated hurting him like this; what I said just now might have given him hope, but I'm happily with Xiggy. Right? Ughh… my brain hurts.

I headed for the second left, my mind off elsewhere. Was it a mistake, being with Xigbar? Was it a mistake to let Zexion know I didn't hate him? These questions burned into my mind as I neared, and rounded, the right turn. I continued straight ahead, hardly paying much attention to my surroundings.

"Hey, kiddo, I've been looking all over for ya'," called a voice, just before Xigbar dropped from the ceiling in front of me. I stumbled back slightly, blinking up at him. He chuckled at the caught-off-guard look on my face and chuckled. "Sorry, Demyx, I didn't mean to you scare you."

I nodded slowly. "You were looking for me?" I asked. He nodded, pulling me into a hug. Random Xiggy hugs amused me.

"Yeah, I was," He said, snuggling into the crook of my neck. I shivered at his breath on my neck. "Good ol' Mansex wants you in his office. I think it's a mission assignment." Okay, so the hug wasn't as random as I thought.

"A mission? For me? Do you know the level?" I pulled back from him and looked up. He shook his head. He didn't know the level. Oh, great. "Okay. Well, I should go see the Superior then."

"All I know is it's like a week long mission…" He pulled me to him again, his lips pressed against mine. His arms held me lovingly. No. I haven't made a mistake. Xigbar was the better choice. He wouldn't hurt me. He pulled back and held my gaze. "Be careful, kiddo. I want you back in one piece." I nodded, kissed his cheek, and portaled to just outside the Superior's office.

I sucked in a deep breath, and knocked twice on the door before poking my head in. "Superior?" I saw a blur of blue move out from in front of the Superior's silver tresses. Saïx now stood facing toward the large window behind Xemnas's chair. I must have interrupted something.

"Come in, Number IX," Number I's livid burnt orange eyes burned onto me; I walked in and stood rigidly at attention in front of the wooden desk laden with reports from various things like missions or injury reports from Vexen. He sat tall in his chair, his black-gloved hands folded on top of his desk. His gaze didn't falter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, uneasy under that intense stare. Saïx turned from the clear view of Kingdom Hearts and gave me a half smile.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you, as I suppose Number II has already informed you," He said, pretty emotionlessly, like always. I think Saïx is the only member that got to see Xemnas's fragmented emotions. Lucky him, I guess.

I nodded, "Yes." I fidgeted slightly; Xemnas's eyes have always scared me, in a way, and I didn't like being the focus of their attention.

"Your mission is a fairly simple one, but is estimated to last about seven or eight days, Number IX." His eyes didn't leave me. "But, if you keep your mind on track, Demyx, you would be able to finish is about five or six days." The enigmatic leader held out a manila envelope to me, which I took and nodded again. "Look over these and I expect you gone before dinner."

Dinner was about an hour or so away. "Okay, Superior," I said. I had time yet. Xemnas have me his 'okay, leave now' look and I portaled out, envelope tucked in with my manga that will be neglected for the next week.

I went to the kitchen, pouring over my specs. Xemnas had been right about the fairly simple part, it was mostly to survey Heartless populations versus the human population of the worlds known as Port Royal, Pride Lands (I literally squeed, this world made me feel cute and cuddly. Who can really resist Lion!Dem?), Land of Dragons, and Halloween Town. I frowned, that frustrated crease in my forehead appearing. I had hoped to be able to go to Atlantica—my favorite world—but Xemnas hadn't included it. Oh well, I'll live.

I went into the fridge again, pulling out a bottle of water. I set the clear plastic container on the counter by my envelope and grabbed a bag of Doritos for the trip. What? I get hungry when I miss dinner! Once I made sure I had placed all the papers back into the manila envelope—the index card was the only thing I slide into my pocket—gathered my goodies and portaled to my room.

Clothes. I needed to pack them so I could fit in, in the world I was going to. I packed a bit of Pirate garb for Port Royal, a kimono of sorts for Land of Dragons, and that one potion that Vexen gives out for going to Halloween Town to blend it. I was some odd dead stitched up…doll thing. There was also the one for Pride Lands.

Once I had my things packed, I grabbed my bag and opened a corridor of darkness. First stop, Port Royal

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm so proud—I got my mission done in five days. I was finishing putting my things away into my bag—I was wrapping up in Land of Dragons and changed back into my Organization cloak. I'd missed it, I have to say, in the past few days. "I can't wait to get home," I said to myself as I waved my gloved hand the swirling darkness formed a few feet away from me. I stepped through, a smile on my face.

The portal I conjured took me to the kitchen. I guess I was thinking with my stomach again. I set my bag on the counter and delved into the fridge. "I guess Xaldin went shopping yesterday," I muttered, pulling out things to make a sandwich with. "Lucky me."

"Hello, Number IX," A voice said behind me and I jerked up nearly whacking my head on one of the shelves in the refrigerator. I scrambled to my feet, and saw the blonde scientist, Vexen, had entered the kitchen, with, strangely enough, Marluxia in tow. "Its nice to see you weren't pulled apart by Heartless in Halloween Town." I heard Marluxia chuckle.

"Gimme a break, Vex," I crossed my arms, and most likely looked like I was pouting. "I'm not that weak that I can't handle a few Heartless. And I see you two have been… busy." I chose my wording carefully, but taking in both their unusually messed up hair—Vexen's nearly always stick straight hair was disheveled, while Marluxia's wasn't in its normally perfect spiked layers. I saw Vexen go crimson and Marluxia smirked.

"I'm not the only one who's been busy," The Assassin muttered, earning an elbow from Vexen. Marluxia shot him a look. "That wasn't necessary."

Vexen glared in return. "I do not do anything unnecessarily, IX."

Marluxia entangled his hand into the blonde's hair, gripping it tightly. "Of course. And earlier happened just you just _needed_ it." Talk about love-hate relationship. I decided I wasn't that hungry, replaced the things where they should be, grabbed my bag, and fled before my eyes burned when they started to make out on the kitchen table.

I was half-dancing my way down the hallway, toward Proof of Existence. I wasn't in the mood to portal and be lazy. I heard loud voice—Luxord must have started up another one of his strip poker games. I found the room the game was in easily, and the door was slightly ajar so I looked in.

"You're a fucking cheater!" Larxene hissed at Luxord, a stray kunai whizzing by his ear. Looks like she'd have to take her shirt off.

The British blonde didn't flinch. "You know bloody well I don't cheat, Larxene, now off with it." He was smirking at her as growling, sparks appearing between her antennae-like strands of hair. "Chill out. You agreed to the game."

Lexaeus was also sitting at the table, only missing his cloak. "He's right, you know." He voiced as Larxene slumped into her chair, cursing Luxord's non-existence.

"Come on," Axel joined in, smirking at Larxene. "You lost that hand. Off with it, got it memorized?"

"You guys are so retarded," Roxas growled from across the room. "Can't you do something productive for once?"

I grimaced, not wanting to see this. I moved away and I heard Axel call out to Roxas: "Productive? Like Sex, Roxy?" and then something heavy clattering to the floor. Roxas must have chucked a dictionary at him. I shook my head. Things as normal, I suppose. I passed on, pausing at Xemnas's office to hand in my mission report.

At least I hadn't walked in on them making out. Xemnas sat tall as usual at desk, scribbling away at various reports and other documents before him. Saïx was sprawled on the couch the Superior kept in his office, eyes closed. A book lay open on his stomach, like he'd fallen asleep reading. Xemnas looked up when I entered.

"You're early," He told me. Was that some form of Xemnas praise? I didn't know. I nodded.

"Yeah. I worked hard and made sure everything was accurate, Superior." I replied, digging out the report from my bag and handing it to him. His orange eyes glanced over it quickly before putting it in his to-do pile.

"There will be a meeting at three, sharp, Demyx. Do not be late." He said, and waved his hand dismissively, meaning I could leave. I nodded and scurried out. I wanted to see Xiggy!

Proof of Existence was the same as I'd left it, unchanged in any way. All the stones glowed a lively blue as I passed and entered the one of the Freeshooter, Number II, Xigbar.

"Oh, Xiiiiigbar!" I called as I entered. "I'm home!"

I froze when they did, my eyes going wide. Xigbar was on the bed, cloak-less, straddling a shirtless and startled Xaldin. A few seconds passed before it struck me hard. Xigbar had been cheating on me… with Xaldin.

"D-Dem!" Xigbar stuttered, his visible golden eye shooting wide. "I—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I suddenly screamed, darting out of his room, the tears brimming my eyes. _How could he…?_ I thought, my feet taking me who knows where. I only wanted to be away from them.

I found myself at the library, tears leaking down my face. There really was only one person I wanted to see, if I could find him. He wasn't in the library, it was strange, he was always there! _Zexion where are you?_ ran through my mind, faster than anything else. When I realized he wasn't there, I portaled for his room but, once again, empty.

I paused and wondered something. Lexaeus was practically his best friend, he would know where Zexion was. That's where I headed next, to where I'd seen him playing poker with Luxord earlier.

The whole group was just leaving the room when I came around the corner, "Hey!" I called, kind of frantically. My throat felt tight, both from crying and my inability to locate him. "Lex!"

The five of them turned toward me. Roxas gave me a sad smile, Axel just looked back away, Larxene and Luxord both looked at me, 'hmph'ed and walked off, and Lexaeus frowned the moment his gaze was upon me. They all knew already.

"Where's…Zexion…?" I breathed out, unevenly. I sniffled again. Lexaeus looked to Roxas, who grimaced. "What's going on? Where is he?" I grasped the arm of the Silent Hero's cloak and started up at me. "Did something happen—?"

"Later," Lexaeus cut me off, sighing. "We have a meeting now." I pulled back, eyes lowering to the ground. I had promised Xemnas that I wouldn't be late… but wouldn't Zexion be there? I hope.

"O…kay…" I said slowly, sniffling again. What Xigbar had done stung a lot, and I couldn't believe I thought he was good for me. Bastard.

I don't remember entering the meeting room—Where Nothing Gathers—until I noticed that the throne of Number VI was empty. I sat silently on my throne, ignoring any attempt for Xigbar to capture my attention, staring at the ground in the center of the room, marked with the Nobody insignia. Xemnas had begun the meeting, with every chair filled but that of the Cloaked Schemer. I sighed silently.

Xemnas suddenly stopped preaching. The door had opened, and I glanced up. Using the door for support was Zexion, who seemed to be breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late, Superior," he apologized, and winced. He wasn't wearing his cloak, but a black beater—his one ungloved hand was on his side, as if it was hurting him—and his head was bandaged around, and looked like the eye that was covered by his hair was bandaged as well. What the…

"Zexion!" Vexen almost hissed, "You should be resting!"

Before Vexen could move, I jumped down from my throne and dashed over to Zexion. "Are you okay? What happened? Let me help you," The question came quickly as I moved him, as gently as I was able to, from the door so he was using me for support. He sucked in a sharp breath when I accidentally brushed against his ribcage.

"Demyx, be careful, all his pain medication was worn off." Vexen was suddenly beside us and opened a portal. "This way with him, the stubborn fool." He walked through and I followed.

"D-Demyx…" Zexion seemed shocked to see me back so early and probably shocked that I was so quick to aid him. I looked at me, concerned. "You…"

"You're in a lot of pain, don't talk until you're lying down," I told him, as we exited the portal to Vexen's lab and one of those comfortable-looking medical bed things. A few of Zexion's things were already there, I noticed, as I helped him, as pain free as I could make it, onto the bed.

"Demyx, I would look away if I were you," Vexen said to me, as he prepared something. "I need to give these painkillers through an injection and I know very well your dislike of needles." I shuddered and put my back to them.

"What happened?" I asked, as Vexen was giving Zexion the painkiller. I heard Zexion whine softly at the slight prick of injection.

"Our little friend Zexion, here, picked a fight with Xigbar," Vexen answered. "and as I'm sure you're already aware, it was about what Number II has been doing with Xaldin. I'm done, its okay to look now."

I sighed heavily and turned back to them. Zexion was looking away from me, unsure as to how I would respond to his attempted heroism. "You shouldn't have done that, Zexy, what if he'd done something worse to you?!" I frowned.

Zexion turned toward me and looked at me with his visible eye. "Xigbar had no right to do that to you, Demyx." I wonder if he noticed his nickname had come out in that. "I had to do _something_."

It was strange, but hearing what happened dulled Xigbar's idiocy from my mind. I half smiled and pulled a stool to Zexion's bedside.

"You're no obligated to remain here, Demyx," Vexen said. "You can go back to the meeting."

"No, Vexen," I replied, taking Zexion's hand. "I'm going to stay here to help Zexy get better."

* * *

**As of now, July 21st, 2009, I have only one more idea as of yet, for this story. I may, or may not, write it and post it here and on my deviantart account. **


End file.
